


Never Trust A Book By Its Cover

by Breathesgirl



Series: HermioneCentric [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentioned Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: After years of an abusive relationship, Hermione finds happiness in the arms of a Vampire.





	Never Trust A Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover Universe: HP/Vampire Diaries
> 
> Pairing Options: Hermione/Damon, Hermione/Stefan, Stefan/Hermione/Damon
> 
> Asking For: Fluff, Humor, Smut
> 
> Scenario: Hermione finds a mysterious (can be dark) book in the Restricted Section of the library, and after reading one of the spells, sending her to Mystic Falls, right in the middle of the Salvatore Boarding House. She's found by both Damon and Stefan and enlists their help to get back. But will she want to? 
> 
> Kinks: Hermione banters with Damon, Jealousy (from anyone)
> 
> Squicks: N/A
> 
> Additional Notes: Strong Hermione, One passionate Moment
> 
> There IS. A sex scene involved, so I changed the rating and added this little note.

Hermione laughed at her grandchildren’s antics just as the wards seemed to shudder. She sighed as her son took the children into the house and she went to the part of the boundary which was being attacked. She looked around, _of course he wouldn’t face me like a man,_ she thought.

 

Just as she spotted her ex-husband’s animagus a crow landed on her shoulder; she reached up and scratched its head and sighed, “go ahead Damon. You’ve waited long enough, and I’m sick of trying to get through his thick skull.” As soon as she stopped speaking, the crow took flight, chasing the now fleeing porcupine.  She smiled and shook her head as she turned to let everyone back out so they could finish the birthday party.

 

Several hours later, once everyone had left and she’d gotten everything tidied away, she drew a bath and sighed as she sunk into the bubbles up to her neck.

 

She smiled that smile that was reserved just for her Damon as he slid in behind her and started kneading the muscles in her shoulders. “Do you really want to turn me into a puddle of goo in the tub Damon?” She asked as she tilted her head up for a kiss; he happily complied with her unspoken request.

 

“The only clean-up then would be pulling the plug Her-mine-e. And we both know I’ll do just about anything to avoid housework,” he said with that mischievous grin she loved so much.

 

“Mmmmm,” she murmured as he slid his hands down her sides from her shoulders, then up her stomach, stopping to cup her breasts.

 

Hermione smiled into another kiss, “Perhaps that’s not the type of puddle you have in mind then?”

He laughed as he scooped her out of the tub and quickly dried her off, “Whatever do you mean,” he asked with the worst innocent look she’d ever seen.

She smiled impishly and took his hands to lead him to their bed, “Does this ring any bells?” She asked coyly.

He shook his head as he flopped back on the bed, “Can’t say that it does Mrs. Salvatore. Care to refresh my memory?”

“Why Mr. Salvatore! Surely you haven’t forgotten last night’s rendezvous!?”

“Last night you say?”

Hermione giggled as she tried to give him a furious glare, “Yes, last night. Do you not remember this?” She asked as she started sprinkling feather light kisses along his body.

Hermione could feel Damon’s muscles twitch slightly as he groaned quietly and suggested more reminders might be necessary.

Her eyes glinted with desire as she kissed her way up one side of his penis and down the other, stopping to give a soft suck to the tip before licking her way along the pubis, batting his hands away as he tried to use her hair to pull her up for a proper kiss.

As she kissed her way up her husband’s body she used her hands to fondle and pinch and knead other areas until she finally rewarded him for staying still with the kiss he had been after since he’d landed on the bed.

The next thing she knew she was on her back squirming under Damon’s ministrations, “I take it you’ve remembered then?” She asked breathlessly, then shuddered as his mouth did unspeakable things to her clit and labia, causing her nerve endings to stand up and take notice.

Hermione cried out as her first orgasm rocked through her when Damon’s agile fingers found her pleasure center. She tried to squirm away once the aftershocks had died away since her body was now super sensitized, making every suck, flick and breath feel like she was being pricked by needles, but Damon was relentless.

Eventually the sensations stopped. She looked down her body and saw an extremely aroused vampire looking like the cat that ate the cream. She smiled as she held her arms out to him; he slowly, gently lay on top of his wife and she sighed as her body recognized that she was home in the best possible way. “You make me feel beautiful,” she sighed.

She saw her husband smile before he ducked his head and started kissing along her jawline and neck. ‘You are beautiful Her-mine-e.” He lifted up a little bit and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, “There are many things which make you beautiful.”

“Like what,” she asked curiously.

“Your brain is beautiful,” he said seriously as he rolled off his wife. “You can look at a problem and see several different ways to resolve it. You have great expectations of those around you and hold people to those expectations; you let us know when we’ve failed to meet them, too.” Hermione rolled over to face Damon, running her fingers over his jaw, and smiled as she recognized the compliment.

“You’re beautiful too Damon,” she said as he rolled to his back and pulled her close. She snuggled in and lay her head on his chest. “Your capacity to love is limitless until someone crosses you, then you don’t stop until you’ve exacted retribution.”

“You are a wonderful mother and grandmother. You’re always ready and willing to listen, or play, or put them in their place if they’ve upset you,” he said as he thought about the birthday party for their oldest grandson just that afternoon.

“And you’re a good grandpa. Always ready for the horseback and piggyback rides. And I can’t thank you enough for giving the,” she paused and blushed furiously, “sex talk to Hugo.”

He laughed lightly at her embarrassment; some things never change. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. Sex is a natural part of life.”

Hermione fell asleep to her husband lightly running his hand soothingly along her back and crooning something without words under his breath.

When she woke the next morning she stretched languorously and sighed contentedly as she listened to the sounds of nature around the house and Damon playing with the grandkids. She took her time taking a shower and getting dressed, knowing from experience just how vehemently he would guard the kids if he needed to.

Finally she made her way downstairs and watched as he roughhoused with her grandson and, surprisingly, how gentle Rebekah was with the girls. She smiled as she turned to the kitchen to make lunch, only to discover they had already eaten and cleaned up after themselves.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars every day that she had met Damon; he always managed to find a new way to surprise her and let her know he cared, even if he didn’t say the ‘L’ word very often.

He always knew what she needed, even if she didn’t quite know herself. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, or a stern talking to he was there with his strong shoulders and an ear to listen to her concerns. If she needed to be silly and forget about her troubles for a while, he would be there then as well. She thought back to their first conversation some twenty years before.

**Bonnie had just helped her down from the bath since her ankle was so swollen she couldn’t put any pressure on it. Damon had been at the foot of the steps and scooped her up again to deposit her on the couch, fresh ice pack in hand. “So Witchy, did you get your answers?” He’d asked.**

**Hermione giggled a little as she turned her head to look at him, “Witchy?”**

**Damon nodded, “You know, Bon Bon, Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Destroyer...”**

**“Oh really. What nickname do you have for me then Pookie?”**

**Damon growled, “Pookie? I don’t think so Bushy.”**

**“That’s an old one honey.”**

**“Hmmm, I’m not that sweet Miss Bookworm.”**

**“You really need a dictionary and thesaurus sweet pea. That’s an old one too. And you are so that sweet!”**

**Damon smiled devilishly as he flexed his fingers and tickled Hermione’s ribs. She squealed and wiggled away before grabbing her wand and pointing it at him, “You wanna know how I tickle, Boo Bear?”**

**“Boo Bear? Where are you getting these names from Witchy Poo?”**

**Hermione looked confused for a moment but let it go, “I thought they were common nicknames you rogue.”**

They’d just met only and hour before and he knew she needed to decompress and be silly, so he’d gone along with it.

A lot had changed during the intervening years, not the least of which was she had divorced Ron when she had returned to Britain. He hadn’t been happy about it, but he’d had no choice in the matter.

She’d hated to do it since she knew how Harry felt about his fame, but she’d told him everything and he’d used his name to rush the divorce through; even making sure that Ron’s visits with Hugo and Rose had been supervised even though such things were unheard of in the wizarding world. He’d even supervised the first few himself until the Wizarding Children’s Services had found someone who would do it.

The three of them had been much happier without Ron there harping at them at all hours.

She’d kept up correspondence with Damon and Stefan for the next couple of years; until Damon came for a visit and just never went back to Mystic Falls.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Jean jumped up on her lap, “Grammie! Grammie! See what Rebekah did!” She yelled excitedly as she jerked her head from side to side to show off her new braid.

Hermione smiled brightly at her granddaughter, “I see,” she responded. “Rebekah’s a good braider, isn’t she?”

Jean nodded her head excitedly, “yes!” She screamed; Hermione winced at the volume. “Can she do my hair before school every day?”

Hermione laughed, “Indoor voice please Jean. You’d have to ask your Mum and Dad about that, and Rebekah as well since you’d be usurping her time, and I’m sure she needs to get back to the States soon.” Jean pouted and tried to give her best ‘puppy dog eyes’, “Those don’t work on me, and you know it little miss,” Hermione scolded, “and just for that I’ll tell your parents about your attitude so they can make a more informed decision.”

Jean huffed, “Grammie! No! Please don’t tell on me.”

Rose came into the room right then, “What have you done now Jean?” She asked as she scooped her daughter out of her grandmother’s lap and sat down with her daughter on the sofa.

“Nothing,” she grumbled, arms tightening across her chest.

“Jean Hermione...”

Jean sighed, “Mum...please, can Rebekah...” At the glare she received from her grandmother Jean stopped what she was saying with a grumble. “I’m sorry Grammie, Rebekah, I wasn’t very nice.”

Damon wandered in then with a child on each leg and another on his back, laughing at something one of the boys had said. At the look on Jean’s face, and a glance at Hermione, he continued through to the kitchen so they could stay out of the line of fire. “Whaddaya say boys, juice, water or milk?”

Of course, three children, three options, three different drinks, but he just shrugged it off and poured each of them what they wanted and sat at the island counter with them while they drank. “What’ll it be now boys?”

The three of them looked at their favorite grandparent with shining eyes, but of course a responsible adult had to butt in, “It’s time for us to go home boys,” Hugo said as he helped his two off their stools, “Your mum’ll hex me if I don’t have you home in time for homework and supper, so say goodbye to your grandparents and aunt so we can get going.”

They grumbled good naturedly and were soon on their way,”We have to go too, kids. You’ve got homework, and I do believe Jean and I need to have a little talk,” Rose said as she sent her daughter a look which spoke volumes.

Once everyone was gone, Hermione started to get up to get the book she’d been reading, but Damon beat her to it, handing it to her before she could even put the weight on her arms to push herself up. She looked up at him lovingly, “you always know what I want.”

He nodded, “I pay attention. Now, how about we cuddle up on the couch and read for a bit before bed?” Hermione nodded eagerly. Their cuddle and reading time before bed was her favorite time of the day since it combined two of the things she loved most in the world: her books and her husband.

As they settled on the sofa Hermione thought _and to think, this all started with a book portkey!_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope the recipient enjoys it!  
> I'm sorry I couldn't fit all the requests in, but I do have plans for a prologue.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
